


Win A Date With Yoshikawa Chiharu!

by risquetendencies



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: AU, Light-Hearted, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yukina wins the contest that will send him out to dinner with one of his favorite mangaka, he can't help but crave a bit of that shoujo romance magic. Non-canon pairing. Seme Chiaki. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win A Date With Yoshikawa Chiharu!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm aware this is a strange pairing. How this all happened was one night I wrote down the names of all the characters in Junjou Romantica (even ones like Sumi that are more minor) as well as Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, and I threw them into a generator that selects one name at random. I determined that the first name I would write seme, and the second name as an uke. Even if I thought it was strange, my challenge would be to write it anyway. And sure enough, out popped Chiaki's name, and then Yukina!
> 
> Actually as I went on, I didn't find it strange at all. Writing this was fun and I think the final product is rather cute. I encourage anyone who wants to try something new to do like I did, and get a random pairing picked out, then attempt to write a one-shot concerning them. Non-canon can be exciting and I'd like to read more stories like that. If anyone does try this please let me know, and I will gladly read + review your story! It doesn't have to be explicit like this fanfiction is, but just whatever you want to do with your prompt. Happy writing!

He was finally going to get the chance to meet one of his favorite mangaka! One could say that Yukina Kou was pleased, but then, that might be an understatement. Working at the job that he did, the young man was surrounded by manga all day, so he had a plethora of opportunities to read the stories and discern for himself the authors and story lines he most favored. In fact it was part of his act to be familiar with the titles, as he had a habit of making a recommendations board for customers to see. Typically, the ones that he recommended sold better than others that particular week.

Yoshikawa Chiharu was just that, one of his favorites, and more than the perennial ones, he had always admired her art style. The mangaka created some of the sweetest love stories that Yukina had ever read; he knew in his mind that whoever the woman was that had created such tales had to be just as sweet. To tell the truth, he had begun to harbor a bit of a celebrity crush on the author, and so when Kou had heard about the contest, his heart had played a soft doki-doki and he had resolved to work hard to try and be the one to win.

The premise was to send in postcards taken from the monthly shoujo periodical _Emerald_ , and at the beginning of the next month, there would be a raffle drawing in order to select the victor. The prize was to have dinner with Yoshikawa-sensei. Clearly, if one was a fan of math, one could easily see that if someone sent in a lot of postcards, that would increase their odds of winning. Kou was happy to buy a few extra if this helped, and he wasn't adverse to asking around for the cards from others that he knew read the magazine. Being a salesperson, your boundaries were slightly more flexible than the average man or woman when it came to asking concessions or favors.

He had labored hard that entire thirty days, possibly getting on other's nerves even by asking them if they wouldn't mind giving him their copy. No one had seemed perturbed by Yukina's congenial manner of inquiring, but he did worry in the back of his consciousness that he had. In any event, it had all paid off that next moon when he had been paid a visit at his flat by Sensei's editor, a young gentleman with the name of Onodera-san.

"Ah, congratulations, Yukina-san, on winning the contest. I assume you are all ready to go? I will be bringing you there." The brunette had smiled politely, kowtowing to the clerk.

"Yes, I am perfectly ready, Onodera-san. I am so excited to get to meet Yoshikawa-sensei that I admit, I've been changing my outfit all day, like a girl! That's a bit silly, isn't it?" The artist sighed dreamily, his aura experiencing a swing upwards that didn't go unnoticed by the other man in the conversation. "But, I can't help it. I have loved her work for such a long time."

They began walking, traipsing down the stairs to a car the company had sent to cart them around. From what Kou understood, he would first meet the mangaka at the restaurant where they would be sharing dinner together.

"Oh no, it's not silly! I understand. I love literature, even though I no longer work with it, and book signings by my favorites still get me stirred up. It's fine to be excited over meeting someone you admire - natural, actually. I'd be surprised if you weren't excited. I heard you sent in a legion of postcards. By the way, thank you for so ardently supporting our publication." The editor made a short bow of his head as they slipped in the back seat of the automobile.

Yukina nodded, his thoughts now occupied with thoughts of how exactly his idol might turn out to be like. These happy ponderings kept him well and busy as the blocks and streets ran past, bringing him ever closer to his hallowed destination.

**. . . . .**

The restaurant of their assignation seemed small but well appropriated, being closed in by a front courtyard lined with blocky hedges to the point where the front entrance was not immediately visible from the road. The car dropped Yukina and Onodera out right at the gate, and they stepped out, the editor still holding the vehicle's back door open. At Yukina's questioning look, the man explained.

"It will be you and sensei at dinner. I'm not invited." He smiled kindly, as if to say he understood what the news would mean for Yukina.

"Just a few things before I go. Hmm, Yoshikawa-sensei is a very delicate person. You seem like you are a nice young man, but I always like to tell people when they meet sensei for the first time anyway. Secondly, sensei might not be exactly like you expect, but I hope that you will treat... well, that you will keep an open mind. Finally, any details of your conversation, or of your meeting we must respectfully ask you to keep to yourself. That's in the fine print of the contest entry, but as a reminder - the evening is for your eyes and your eyes only. Is that all fine for you, Yukina-san?"

"Of course."

"Okay, wonderful! Now, when you go in, please just give the hostess the company's name; that is what the reservation will be under. They'll bring you to the table, and sensei is already there. Please, enjoy your evening."

Yukina made the appropriate goodbyes and then turned to walk in, leaving Onodera to climb back into the car without him.

Truth be told he was practically bouncing on his heels, as odd as that looked for a man of his height and stature, knowing that he was so close to making a dream come true. His parents had always taught Yukina that luck was when preparation met opportunity; you had to go after the goals you set for yourself - they wouldn't just fall into one's lap. This was not to say, that Kou was not a person who believed in destiny, but, for the most part, he tried to keep a realistic determination with the things that he balanced in his life.

For now, Yukina was a college student, working part time, but one day he would reach a different stage, and he hoped that his days could be spent pursuing the one activity he wholeheartedly wanted to devote his years to - painting. One of the reasons that he admired people like Yoshikawa-sensei was that they had managed to succeed in making art their career. He could tell by the thought and the personality that was subtly imbued into the pages of each volume that the person really loved what they were creating, and it made him want to love their story, as they did.

He reached a small pedestal in the entry of the restaurant, where a young woman dressed in all black business casual was waiting, a rack of menus located to her left. She eyed him curiously as he approached, giving off a small measure of the vibe that Yukina usually felt from the high school girls that paraded through Marimo on a regular basis to say hello to him.

"Good evening, I'm here for the Marukawa reservation."

The hostess smiled, picking up a single menu from the tree of the cards. "Very well, I'll show you to your seat then..." she confirmed, leaving off the phrase at a higher pitch, marking it as more of a question than a declaration. Given how she was acting, Yukina was fairly confident that what she wanted from her machinations was his title.

"Forgive me for not saying so right away, but my name is Yukina Kou. Thank you for taking care of me this evening."

"It's my pleasure. Follow me."

She led him through a few dimly lit rooms where people were already gathered. He looked around, mildly interested as this seemed to be an upscale dining place and that wasn't his usual haunt, but followed all the same.

Near the end of the long, rectangular shaped building, the restaurant curved, forming a small alcove that led to an outside door. Yukina noted that there seemed to be a separate kitchen situated on this side of the business, and his suspicion that the place was grand gained more clout. Though, he supposed that due to the company and to Sensei's own success, it probably wasn't something either would blink an eye at.

His hostess took him outside into a courtyard that formed the heart of the restaurant. It was thick with foliage, bamboo and other leafy greens more than any flowers. Yukina could hear running water nearby, and sensed that meant a fountain was somewhere in the space. The garden was a lovely place for a meeting, and he delighted in it. They would probably have plenty of privacy, and that clicked for him too, given that the mangaka was notoriously timid about coming out in public. Maybe he would get to find out why, tonight.

"It's right here. Enjoy your meal, a waiter should be coming soon enough." And with those words she left him standing at a break in the verdant maze. Yukina put on his best smile and made his way forward. The time was finally here, and now the dream was within reach. He was ecstatic.

Rounding a corner, he came upon a cozy table for two, one of the chair already occupied by a brunette with spiky dark hair that almost shone black in the half-light of early evening. The person stood at hearing the sounds of his approach, turning to greet him, and it was then that he fully noticed the reality before him. The mangaka he had come to have dinner with was...

Well, the stark truth was that _he_ was a _man_.

"Ah, um, hello," the male spoke, his tone soft and gentle like he didn't often have occasion to use it. Big, pale cerulean eyes shone up at Yukina, the edges creased slightly in nerves as their owner introduce himself. "I am Yoshikawa Chiharu, well, that is to say... that is my pen name. If it pleases you, my real name is Yoshino Chiaki. I know... this probably surprises you. I'm sorry."

Yukina recovered quickly, both holding up a hand and flashing a warm smile.

"No, please don't apologize, Yoshino-sensei, I honestly don't mind at all. Yes, I didn't know any of that, but I am really happy to be here, and to meet you. I greatly admire the work that you do, and it's been a dream of mine to meet you for a few years now. To have this chance, I am beyond glad."

"Wah!" the man vocalized in surprise at the unruffled response. "Really?"

Yukina's smile grew larger. "Of course, sensei, I only speak the truth. It's a bad habit of mine."

"Bad... habit?" Chiaki inquired curiously. He subsequently shook his head a small amount, as if to clear it. "In any case, please come sit down with me."

"I would love to," Yukina answered, normal, noting with a strange flutter the rosy color that his words inspired in the mangaka. He had not meant much by them other than he would enjoy sharing a meal, but perhaps Yoshino had something else on his mind?

With a start as he picked up the water glass beside him, Yukina realized that the thought had rolled through his brain without a single hint of protest.

When he had learned that he had won the contest, Yukina had given time to dreaming up what his mysterious favorite author might look like, and if she would be a beautiful woman. He liked her work so much that he had thought in those stages that - well to be fair it was more like fantasizing - that sensei might like him also when they met, and that something might come of it.

A relationship with someone who produced such romantic stories surely would be a happy relationship.

Yukina took a better look at his sensei, trying to do it in such a way that he didn't unnerve the man and draw attention onto himself.

Chiaki's hair had been the first thing he noticed about him. Not only the color, but the long strands that framed his face, curling playfully down at the nape of his neck in finer tufts. It seemed so effortless that the man probably did nothing to make it sit that way; it would be natural, just like the mangaka's beauty. Yes, the more he stared, the more it was true. From the slope of the other male's nose to his soft, yet somehow defined jaw, he definitely had the perfect features to make the clerk's heart rise up and bloom into a preliminary doki-doki.

He watched as Chiaki read the menu, his expressive eyes flitting back and forth between a few different places on each of the two main pages. Especially while occupied, he was slightly breathtaking, and more than a bit cute. Yukina smiled at the action and picked up his own to read, narrowing down quickly what he most had a hankering for; tonight it was fish.

"It all looks so yummy," Chiaki announced after a few minutes' energetic searching. "Oh, I don't know what to get!"

"Yukina-san? What are you going to order?"

"Salmon."

"That sounds good... which one specifically?"

"Oh, this one right here."

Without thinking, Yukina sat up a little, leaning across the table. His hand went for Chiaki's menu, and as he passed the author's hand, theirs brushed, inspiring a larger blush than the one from just earlier. He was, honestly, a bit thrilled, but he kept his focus, visually finding the spot where his dish was described and pointing it out for the man to see.

Chiaki didn't seem to read the description, immediately stammering out, "I think... I will have that one also. I'm not picky."

Kou retracted his hand, wondering if his behavior was at all too bold for the shy older man. He didn't want to overdo it, and was on the verge of making a soothing statement when the brunette piped up again.

"Um, sorry, Yukina-san, I... haha, I don't go out often. Coming to a restaurant is still something I am getting the hang of. It feels a bit odd, you know, to get all dressed up and come out here, just to eat! Normally I can eat delivery on my couch, or the floor, and that's fine."

"I understand, sensei. It must be very busy for you, especially at the end of the month. I go to college so there are many nights when I don't feel like cooking or going out either."

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?"

A server had materialized from out of the cultivated jungle, holding a writing pad aloft and smiling down at them in their seats. They glanced over, and Yukina decided to take the initiative and place both of their orders for them, a gesture Chiaki didn't seem to mind.

They chattered quietly about one of the author's characters until the food was brought out. The girl in question had, last issue, been left in the midst of a love triangle situation, and it was at the breaking point where the heroine needed to choose between the two boys that she liked.

While Yukina didn't dislike either of them too much, there was one he markedly preferred, and so his question was concerning the one he didn't like as much. He asked what would be the good in choosing that boy over the other, and Chiaki had given his answer. Yukina had been pleased to hear the tenderness in the mangaka's voice as he discussed his characters, almost as if they were bosom friends of his. He thought it was great that the person creating them could get so invested in their fates and motivations, even while knowing in his heart who the one chosen would be.

Even after they had started on their dinner, the conversation remained about the media. Yukina had intended to try and branch out with his topics, but honestly there was just so much that he was dying to ask Sensei that he couldn't focus on whatever half-baked notions he had had coming into tonight. He was supremely enjoying himself, and wasn't even nervous like he thought he would have been. The man was beautiful and sweet, but had this boy-next-door vibe to him that made him approachable, despite all of his career success.

Somewhere in the course of the evening, the question was brought up. "Isn't it weird though, a guy making shojo manga?"

"No, I don't think so. I work with manga every day, and I am a man. I think people should do what makes them happy."

Yukina smiled at the answer. In truth he had been told a few times that people thought it was weird for him to enjoy shojo manga as much as he did. So, if a man could enjoy the titles then a man could write them as well. Yukina was an equal opportunity sort of individual anyway.

"I can respect that," he finally replied with a grin. "I hope you are willing to share your future writings with me, not before publishing...I mean." The idea of asking such a thing of Sensei made him a little uncomfortable. After all, they had only just met. He didn't want to come across as only being interested in finding out things before the other fans, because honestly the thought had never crossed his mind. All the statement was comprised of was enthusiasm.

Chiaki blushed at the request. He understood the younger man was flustered, so he answered in the most simple way he could think. "I can send you some preliminary frames from time to time if you'd like."

The smile on Yukina's face was enough to send jolts of electricity throughout Chiaki's body. How the man radiated so much beauty was beyond him, but it was enough to make him want to learn more about his fan.

Their conversations continued throughout the meal and onto dessert. What surprised them both was ordering the exact same thing at the exact same time. The fact that they both liked mochi wasn't much of a surprise, but that they wanted the sakura and mint flavored was. It was such an uncommon dessert the restaurant they where they were eating was the only place to find the sweet.

Once eaten, smiles plastering both faces, it was time to head home. Yukina didn't want the night to end.

"Yoshino-sensei, do you live nearby?"

"Yeah, I do! Why do you ask?" Chiaki wanted to know, squirming slightly as he attempted to pull his sweater on over his head.

"I thought I would walk you home, of course. I want to be sure you make it there safely."

Chiaki's head popped out of the neck of the garment just then, revealing a shy smile that Yukina just loved.

"Okay, then."

**. . . . .**

The air outside seemed to have grown colder even in the short time that they had walked through the restaurant and out onto the city streets.

Luckily for his walking mate, there didn't appear to be many people out at this time, so the mangaka felt comfortable striding along without the press of people around to make him anxious. Yukina wondered as they went along just how often that Chiaki did venture outside of his apartment. It didn't seem to be regularly, as the author oft seemed like he was in his own little world, or that what he saw of normal life intrigued him in the way of someone who didn't experience it for themselves.

For the first time in many years, Chiaki didn't feel uncomfortable in the presence of another person; outside of a professional relationship.

Sure, he'd been rather the recluse even when he needed to interact with other people, but Yukina-san had a comforting presence about him. Chiaki couldn't quite put his finger on the reason, but he had a feeling it had to do with the fact that the boy hadn't accosted him. In the back of his mind he'd figured the fan would have either been repulsed at his being a man, or had all but tried to have his way with him before they'd even left the restaurant.

That thought scared him... or did it? No, it didn't worry him in the least if Yukina-san were to be the one to be with. In fact, it actually made him feel...weird...in his nether region. Normally he'd have brushed it off, but with the man standing that close to him, mere centimeters of air separating their fingers from one another, he found that he actually wanted the man.

Yukina, for his part was just as giddy over the thought of air being the only thing separating his hand from Sensei's. He willed himself not to reach over and hold the slighter man's hand within his own. All he wanted to do was feel what it felt like to have those beautiful fingers entwined with his; to feel the other's pulse against his skin.

Moments later, when they reached the door to Chiaki's condo, Chiaki felt a comforting presence in his palm and it made his heart stall. He looked over at Yukina-san and realized the man had a look of horror on his face. Both men looked down and realized that at some point their fingers had interlocked and they'd been holding hands for who knows how long.

Chiaki jumped slightly as Yukina stepped back, putting a decimeter of space more between them. "Sorry," Chiaki stammered, trying to find words.

"Sensei?" Yukina asked softly as he lifted his hand up.

Chiaki looked over and blushed when he realized that even though they'd jumped away from one another, they'd kept hold of each other's fingers. Yukina was blushing furiously, but had no intention of letting go, not when Sensei wasn't unclasping his hand either. Their pose definitely put them into a stalemate and neither really knew how to continue without any sort of embarrassment.

Yukina didn't want Chiaki to bolt though and was worried when the other man wouldn't look him in the eye. He knew he may have been overstepping some boundaries, but in his heart he knew that it was now or never. All he wanted was to feel, see, and taste of the forbidden fruit that was Yoshino Chiaki.

Chiaki watched with wide eyes as he felt the other man pull him closer and place a hand on the side of his face. He could feel Yukina-san's hand, still holding his, move slightly from the sweat they were both producing. That little bit of friction was enough to excite Chiaki more than he'd ever felt in his life.

The artist turned the author's face to his and looked him in the eyes. There was only trust in those deep-set blue eyes and Yukina knew in that moment he'd been granted permission.

He placed both hands on either side of the author's face, holding him gently there while he kissed the man's sweet mouth, finally tasting those soft pink lips for himself. Chiaki let out a quiet noise, a faint whimper that only really encouraged him, and he pressed firmer, not wanting to go too fast, but all the while craving a further exploration of his depths.

Standing this close, he could breath in the tender, clean scent of Chiaki, comparative to rain and fresh laundry hanging out to dry on a warm summer's day. It was so subtle and yet so enticing as well. Not overpowering, but then, the man himself was beginning to make Yukina want to know what it felt like to be overwhelmed by his hesitant idol.

He started to slide one hand back, reaching for silky locks to bury his fingers in, but, just as soon, foreign digits locked carefully around that wrist, drawing his hand downward to rest at Chiaki's side. The older male pulled away minutely.

"I... I know how to properly do this. Please, allow me." He then took Yukina's other hand, bringing it down to rest at the same level as the other. The artist smiled, aura pulsing a little brighter at the thought that he really might get exactly what he wished for in this moment.

Yukina embraced Chiaki from his position. "I would _love_ that, sensei."

"Uh, should we go...?" Chiaki trailed off, seeming awkward about asking the question. His eyes were trained over Yukina's shoulder, further into the apartment, and maybe it was overeager speculation on the younger's part, but he thought he knew what Chiaki was asking.

"I am okay with anything you want to do tonight," Yukina emphasized, hoping that would make it easier on the man.

Chiaki nodded slightly and removed his shoes. He realized that his hand was still holding the artist's and it both embarrassed him and turned him on at the same time. It somehow managed to come off as a hundred times more intimate than the beginning to any encounter the elder had been a part of before; passionately fumbling as a teenager, or even the stilted occasions shared with his last serious girlfriend back in college.

Yukina followed Chiaki's lead and removed his own shoes. He then allowed himself to be led through the apartment to the bedroom.

Chiaki stopped a foot or two inside the door, fingers trailing down to the hem of his sweater and tugging it upward, bringing along the shirt for the slide, slowly but surely taking the garments off. Chiaki's long, slender frame was exposed to the world, all over the shade of milk and beautiful in a fragile way. Yukina looked on, heart beating a staggered rhythm. His mouth grew a bit drier the more it hung open, attention unfocused on anything but the other man in the room.

He watched as elbows were bared, tiny, rose pink nipples, and well-defined collarbones. Yukina could not help but feel his arousal mounting already at the vision of loveliness before him, and he started to loosen his trousers, figuring there was no time like the present, as the other seemed to be doing the same thing. The room soon became heavy with the sounds of clothing slipping to the floor, and the quiet creak of floorboards as the owners shifted their weight to get the fabric off.

Soon enough, Kou was undone, and down to nothing other than his gray briefs, which were already beginning to gather in the front from the faint hum of excitement traveling through him. He stared at Chiaki and Chiaki stared back at him for a long moment, but the artist didn't feel embarrassment in the least.

Deciding that perhaps for just a little bit longer he might need to lead the encounter, Yukina walked over to the over large bed in the room, carefully laying back against the pillows and smiling invitingly at the mangaka to prompt him. Chiaki didn't seem so much nervous as unsure, and Yukina wondered if this was perhaps his first time with a man. It was his too, so you could say that the thought was at the forefront of his mind.

Chiaki took a hesitant step forward and stopped at the foot of the bed. Lying before him was the most incredible sight. Yukina-san looked like he belonged on that bed, waiting for Chiaki to join him. Slowly he started to reach out with his hand and touch any part of that gorgeous body he could. He stopped a millimeter from the other's leg, frozen.

Yukina could see the other man was nervous so he took the initiative and lifted his leg up, rubbing it against the author's outstretched hand. When he felt Chiaki move on his own, he smiled.

"You are so beautiful, Sensei," he stated, shyly.

That was all it took for Chiaki to realize how much he wanted this to happen. He closed the gap by sliding onto the bed and straddling the youth's legs.

"Ummm, you… look really nice, Yukina-san," Chiaki murmured, quickly following the statement with a cute surge forward, meeting the student with a firm kiss.

His lips were soft and slightly damp, as if he had just gone and licked over them before they entwined. Yukina's pulse beat a slow tha-thump as his idol continued, reticent tongue seeking entry by tentatively nudging at Yukina's own. He opened up to allow him in, and their tastes mingled for a further time that night, tongues playing wetly, and Chiaki surprised him at one point, sucking his tongue eagerly into the author's mouth.

Fingers trailed down his chest, finding the raised peaks of his nipples and brushing against them to create friction, carefully pulling and twisting the sensitive flesh. Yukina was surprised with the shock of pleasure that erupted as they were toyed with, not knowing that it would be a soft spot for him. He groaned into their oral embrace, lifting his knee to rub in between Chiaki's legs, trying to share some of his good sensations. He could feel the outline of the man's hard staff beneath thin fabric, and the idea only titillated him further. They were moving along so well that he could hardly contain his excitement.

Yukina was sinking into the mattress, body growing heavier and hotter with each cautious exploration. As shy as sensei appeared to be, he didn't let that hold him back, and with a little help, was taking him on quite admirably.

His touches felt so sweet and so stirring, given out of such honest desire that Yukina could not help but be enticed by them. He craved more and more, heart jumping in his chest when Sensei's tongue swept over a sensitive area, or even when their bodies brushed, sharing their warmth with one another and creating a delicious slow burn low in his belly. He was also getting to be extremely hard, so when his author's hand moved lower, he about sighed with relief.

Chiaki's hand slipped under the waistband of his briefs, and tentatively wrapped around his velvet heat. Just the squeeze of that small palm was evocative, but when said palm began searching, moving up and down his aching organ, his eyes rolled back in his head of their own accord. He was no virgin, at least with girls, but he had not had someone else to do these things with for a while, and one does grow less fond of one's hand after a certain period.

"Mmm, sensei, it feels amazing!" he encouraged, a light gust of air palpating Chiaki's neck from where he spoke. "But please… don't you want to come inside?"

Chiaki's eyes popped, which Yukina noticed when he pulled his head back, and the older man donned a curious expression.

"M-Me?" he squeaked out, as if thrown off tilt by the very notion. "Uh, Yukina-san, I thought… if we were going to do _those things_ , then it would be…different. Like, y-you, doing them, for example."

"Sensei, I like you. And I want to feel you in this way. Please accept me."

"But-"

"If you want to, maybe after, we can trade, so that we both have that experience. Would that make it better?"

"It's not that I want to, but… I mean, not like I don't _want_ to… uh," Chiaki broke off his small ramble, gulping, "I… it's just… I don't know. I didn't expect _you_ to want to do that, Yukina-san, I guess. But, if that's… what you like, then I can… do it."

"With all my heart."

**. . … . .**

"Are you all right, Yukina-san?" Chiaki's voice was labored, and his eyelids were drooped, showing off to Kou how pleasured this was for him. The thought made his heart jump happily.

It wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the world, but it also wasn't blinding pain like he had feared in the back of his mind. If he had to give it a name, he would call it 'different.' Something that he was not used to at this time, but wasn't bothered by. Quite the contrary, the fullness paired with his emotional excitement at having Sensei encased in him was a heady concoction, one that he was blissfully aroused by.

"I am fine, Sensei."

Chiaki's nose pushed up in the air as he lifted his head, at the same time shifting his hips in a shallow thrust. Yukina rubbed the elder's back comfortingly as he found his rhythm, pulsing in and out in a gentle, but needy pace. The soft wet sounds niggled at his ears, the only distraction from the stretching sensation of the man moving inside of him, his length unerringly sliding home every second thrust.

Yukina could feel his body opening up for Chiaki's cock, acclimating itself to the new pressure and arrangement, gripping his sensei's length snugly as he drove forward and back. He reached down to grasp his pearling staff, giving it soft tugs as they moved in tandem. His eyes were narrowing down to slits, his breaths slightly shaky as things built to a certain pitch.

He would have never imagined that this could feel so pleasant, that he would ever find himself in this sort of embrace. But not for anything did he regret it.

Sweat matted down his hair, their pace staggered, intense and searching. His muscles flexed as they rocked against one another, breathing affection onto the other through actions and light touches. Chiaki was flush against him many minutes into the act, snuggled up to Yukina's harder body as he hammered steadily into the artist. Yukina could feel his hot breath against the side of his neck when the author lifted his lips from kissing the flesh there.

He was holding his cock, brushing it against Chiaki's stomach for a different sensation, fingers deftly rubbing his throbbing head. Pre-cum bubbled up from his slit steadily now, and the younger man was twitching with excitement, his body seizing up with all the portents of arousal, nearing the end.

Chiaki kept brushing against something inside him, something just a few centimeters in, that made him tremble with pleasure when it was grazed every second or third thrust. What it was, Yukina wasn't sure, but he regretted not having ever found it sooner. The frissons he experienced from its stimulation were so much more intense than anything he was used to with regular sex. Instead of all his good feeling being concentrated on his lower half, the ecstasy was spread all over his body.

How was it that he could feel this way?

"Sensei!" he cried finally, giving up the ghost.

His frame tensed for a pivotal moment, cum spurting up and back onto his belly. Yukina's eyes rolled back in satisfaction, and in pure exhilaration as he felt his own muscles tightening around the stiff cock pushing inside his already narrow canal. When it did, he felt it so much clearer, and the reality of it was so titillating for him that his overwrought erection pulsed once more, racking him again with those beautiful feelings of release.

Chiaki moaned in surprise as he felt those muscles clamping down him, and it catapulted him straight into his own. He spilled his hot fluid on the inside, rocking his hips needfully as he did. His sounds were almost too beautiful for the younger man to take, so he kept quiet and held on tightly to the author until he stilled.

When he did, they cautiously unhooked, Chiaki rolling off of him to lie next to Yukina on the large bed. Their breathing was matched, gently exhaling and taking in more air, recovering from the exertion.

"I'm sorry," Chiaki said after a minute or two, "I didn't mean to…" He gestured, and the embarrassed cast to his voice made Yukina chuckle.

"It's fine. I would have wanted it that way anyway. I'll just go clean up before we do anything else. Can I use your shower?"

"Yes, it's through that door."

"All right. I'll be back in a few minutes, as soon as I can."

"It's okay," Chiaki said honestly, "Take as long as you need to." His face was reddening slightly as he looked properly at Yukina, perhaps his mind catching up to the reality of what they had just finished doing together.

If Yukina were asked to describe the look, he could do it in one word: endearing.

**… . .**

When Kou emerged from the shower a few minutes later, he felt fresh and raring to go again. The ache was going to be something to get used to, but he could handle it if he didn't give it any credence. The pros far outweighed the cons as much as Yukina was concerned, so he was still happy that he had offered himself to the mangaka.

There was a strong flock of butterflies that still fluttered in his stomach when he thought of the brunette, and he could only enthusiastically look forward to their future together. Yukina was optimistic, after all, that this wouldn't be the only night they spent in each other's company. Yoshino-sensei didn't seem like a casual person, and he wasn't that type either. He preferred lasting relationships.

He toweled off before walking into the bedroom, and when he crossed the doorway, he was met with the sight of Chiaki laying on his stomach, head buried in the pillows while he waited for Yukina to return. The man looked adorable, dark hair fanning out across the creme colored pillowcases, and slender, sweet body curled on top of the sheets, still a bit shiny with sweat from their previous lovemaking.

In the end Yukina couldn't bear to stand there and prolong the suspense any more, so he climbed back onto the bed eagerly.

"Yoshino-sensei," the artist called enticingly, placing a hand on the other's shoulder, rubbing it to get the man's attention. "How do you want it?"

When he received no answer, Yukina began to wonder, and, albeit gently, he tugged on Chiaki until the older man turned flat onto his back in the bed. His eyes were shut loosely, a goofy sort of smile on his face as his chest rhythmically rose and fell, lost in a world of a different flavor.

Yukina sat back on his knees, exhaling a breathy little chuckle. Why, if he wasn't asleep already!

Maybe they would pick up where they left off on tomorrow.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**THE END.**


End file.
